Party Boy (Not!)
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: Alexander Gideon Lightwood hates parties. The forced talking, loud music, and drinking drives him insane. When his siblings say he needs to go out more, he never listens. Until they drag him to Club Pandemonium where he meets a sexy stranger. Malec AU oneshot.


**A/N I saw this sitting in my drafts so I just fixed some mistakes and decided to publish it. I don't own TMI or TID.**

For all it was worth Alec Lightwood hated parties. Loud music, alcohol, and obnoxious people made the experience less than favorable. Of course to his brother and sister this was worth nothing. Izzy was firm in her belief that he needed to get out more and Jace just wanted to go out and meet his girlfriend. Such a supportive family.

"Come out of your room Alec! You better not be putting on one of those godawful sweaters." Izzy's voice could be heard loud and clear through the thick oak door that separated Alec from his sneaky siblings. The door was his only defense but he knew if Izzy wanted to she could break the lock. Or kick the door down but that was more of Jace's thing. Since he quite liked his door intact, Alec inhaled deeply and stepped into the hallway.

"So you do wear something other than old jeans and ratty sweaters." Jace smirked while looking at his brother's outfit. Alec peered down at his clothes with a small grimace on his face.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood don't you dare look at your outfit like that. It's a blue shirt and new black jeans I didn't put you in a bomb vest." Izzy snapped before dragging him and Jace out of the house. Somewhere along the way Jace ended up leading them to a club. The neon sign that loomed overhead spelled out Pandemonium in fluorescent green letters. Alec held back a groan. The music was so loud he could hear the beat clearly from outside. If it wasn't for Izzy right behind him and Jace in front then Alec would've already bolted. The formation had him thinking that they planned this. Who was Alec kidding he could _**guarantee**_ they planned it. Jace opened the doors with a faint smirk as he swaggered into the crowded club. It was impressive that he was already prepared for showing off in front of his girlfriend.

"It looks a little packed maybe I should go." Alec said whilst turning away from the dancing bodies. The glare Izzy sent his way made Alec reconsider. He inhaled deeply before walking inside. Music overpowered all of his thoughts and multiple bodies pressed against Alec as he walked to the booths in the back. That was where he just saw Jace disappear to and he really hoped that Jace and his mysterious girlfriend weren't doing something above PG rating.

"There is Jace!" Isabelle exclaimed and practically shoved Alec into the booth before getting in herself. The booth was a large semicircle with a flashy steel table in the middle. Next to Alec was a tall slim man who looked Asian. His eyes were yellow in the club lights but Alec could see bits of green in them. The mystery man also had his black hair spiked up and covered in glitter. Next to that man was a redhead girl (who he could only assume was Jace's girlfriend due to the fact she was the only girl besides Izzy), then Jace, and finally a boy wearing glasses.

"Hi you two must be Isabelle and Alexander right?" the redhead smiled at the two.

"Yeah but you can call me Izzy." Isabelle smiled back and shot Alec a pointed look.

"Call me Alec." Alec muttered before staring down at the table. This night seemed like it would last forever.

"Oh but Alexander is such a beautiful name." the sparkly man said as he turned to look at Alec. He smiled lazily and Alec could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. For once he was glad to be in a club, for the lighting was terrible.

"That's Magnus. I'm Clary and over there is Simon." The redhead introduced. Jace slung an arm around her and Clary nestled into his side. Since Izzy and Simon were making 'bedroom eyes' at each other, that left Alec and Magnus to try and talk.

"How do you know Clary?" Alec asked and somehow he managed to not stammer.

"Oh she's been my neighbor for years. We became friends. Clary gets me into amazing parties and has a nice sense of humor while I give her fashion advice and debate with her. It's a beneficial friendship." Magnus waved his hand in the air like it didn't matter. "How do you know Jane?"

"Jace," Alec corrected before going on. "He's my adopted brother."

"I see." Magnus said. The club seemed to get quieter and Alec wasn't sure if it was because he was too focused on Magnus or if they finally decided to turn the music down. Probably the former.

"How old are you?" Alec blurted.

"Seeing if I'm legal?" Magnus smirked widely and Alec couldn't hide his blush now. He just recently came out as gay but this man's forwardness shocked him greatly. "Twenty. What about you?"

"Nineteen." Alec practically whispered but Magnus seemed to know what he was saying.

"That's great for me. Here." Magnus slid a piece of paper to Alec before he shoved the Lightwood siblings out of the booth so he could get out. His hip brushed Alec's and it took all of Alec's strength to not shiver. Once Magnus glided out of the booth he winked at Alec and waved goodbye to Clary before walking out the door. Only then did Alec look at what was written on the paper. Magnus' number.

Maybe parties weren't so bad.


End file.
